Shepard, Liara y el bebé
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Jane Shepard y Liara esperan su primera hija, una bebé azul adorable. Sin embargo, antes esta el embarazo y las dudas de la antigua comandante de si será un buen ejemplo para su hija. Femslash de shiara con baby blues y alusión a la pareja de Jack y Miranda, Jackanda.
1. Chapter 1

Una de mis parejas preferidas, de una de mis sagas preferidas. Liara y Shepard, en concreto la versión femenina de Shepard (te da la opción de ser hombre o mujer), a punto de tener un bebé. Me apetecía escribir algo así porque no es muy común y el fandom de Mass Effect en español es francamente escaso. Por si fuera poco, el fandom que hace fics es minúsculo y debes de ir a los grandes fickers ingleses para leer algo de Mass Effect entretenido, al menos que contenga a este duo.

 **Shepard, Liara y un bebé.**

El día había sido verdaderamente agotador para Jane Shepard. En Thessia soplaba un viento agradable. Su esposa, Liara, descansaba en su dormitorio mientras la salvadora de la galaxia disfrutaba de unos momentos para ella misma en su despacho. Concretamente, en uno de ellos.

Una de las ventajas de haber salvado la galaxia es tener una casa con muchas habitaciones. Aunque más que una casa, algo modesto como lo que siempre había planeado, esto semejase una mansión. No había sido su idea, ni la de Liara, pero aquella residencia había pertenecido a Benezia y era conde su bondmate se había criado. Por fortuna, no costó mucho habilitarla después de la destrucción de 'Invasión Segadora', como bien habían denominado la prensa para evitar usar palabras como 'exterminio', 'eliminación', y todas aquella palabras que pudieran sonar a genocidio.

-Te digo que no te preocupes, coño – había decidido ponerse a trabajar en su nueva maqueta y llamar a la responsable de ella. Sorprendía el hecho de que Jack se hubiera acordado de la afición de su antigua comandante.

-No es tan sencillo como crees – con unas diminutos pinzas ajustaba una pieza de alerón de aquella maqueta – Requiere de mucha precisión.

-¿Quién demonios habla de tus figuras? – resopló la biótica – Hablo de tu esposa y su enorme panza azul.

La delicadeza no era algo que brillase en la forma de ser de la persona que ahora estaba al otro lado de la holo-pantalla. De Pshyco-Punk asesina a profesora en tiempo record, había sido un logro que no pudo hacer nada por sus modales.

-No creo que a Liara le gustase escuchar eso – el cabello pelirrojo de Jane se colaba entre los ojos.

Aunque ahora era una representante del Consejo y lo más cercano a una Embajadora de la Paz, se había negado a cambiar sus hábitos más clásicos. Su cabello era uno de ellos, aunque a decir verdad jamás se había parado a pensar como le sentaría un cambio de imagen.

-Vale, lo siento – por otro lado, Jack ahora lucía una trenza desde donde se escapaban mechones puntiagudos.

-Tranquila. No se lo diré – lo que antes podía ser tomado como una broma ahora, en avanzado estado de embarazado, era la chispa de una bomba.

Liara pasaba por sus ultimas semanas de gestación y tanto su carácter como sus bióticos eran fáciles de alterar.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal la maqueta? – era típico de la chica tatuada querer cambiar de tema cuando había hecho algo mal. Casi como si para algunas cosas solo fuera una adolescente.

-Bien, gracias. Me parece increíble que me hayas comprado un modelo a escala de un Incerceptor drell – a veces, se olvidaba de todo lo que había sufrido simplemente montando una de estas maquetas con música de fondo.

-Shep, estas tan tensa que pareces uno de mis alumnos cuando ha hecho algo que no debe – con el tiempo, la mujer de cabello castaño se había vuelto bastante observadora. El cuidar a sus alumnos y el tener a Miranda a su lado la habían vuelto más empática con los demás.

La antigua comandante resopló, dejó las diminutas pinzas y la maqueta a un lado, recostándose sobre la silla de su escritorio. Estaba agotada pero no física, sino mentalmente.

-No sé si seré una buena madre – y luego tuvo que matizar – Digo padre.

Las asari solo eran mujeres y le daban el rol de padre a la parte de su unión que no portaba a su descendencia. Llamarse madre no siendo la embarazada no estaba mal, pero era más preciso denominarse como 'padre'.

-¿Tienes polla ahora? – Jack simplemente alzó una ceja ante la aclaración.

-No, Jack – expuso – Liara tendrá a nuestra hija y por tanto, ella será su madre.

-Nunca entendido como las azules hacen esas cosas – y colocando dos dedos ante la pantalla fingió ciertos movimientos de penetración – ¿Es con los dedos?.

-No, es más complicado – era algo que solo una asari podía explicar con precisión – Me sorprende que nunca hayas estado con una asari.

-¡Oye! – bufó – Que ahora esta con la animadora no quiere decir que fuese lesbiana. Aun así, nunca me interesó por miedo a preñar a alguna de ellas.

-¿Entonces solo eres lesbiana por Miranda?.

-Soy bisexual – matizó – Siempre lo he sido y he estado con ambos generos.

-Vale – sabía que tocar su relación con la mujer de ojos azules la avergonzaba – Supongo que ella no tuvo que esforzarse tanto como creía.

-¿Has visto a mi chica? – el orgullo se destilaba en la voz de la biótica – La animadora es tan sexy que cualquiera se volvería lesbiana o hetero por ella.

-¿Estas seguro?.

-Es lo más follable de la galaxia – afirmó con orgullo. Solamente le faltaba matizar que era suya, pero su rostro arrogante lo decía sin palabras – Aunque tu tampoco estas mal.

-Gracias – se rió. Llevaba días preocupada por el parto de su hija y le incomodaba no tener control sobre cuando pasaría – Lo necesitabas.

-Cuando hasta yo te notó así, es que estas en la mierda.

Puede que fuera por todas esos momentos bajo las escaleras de mantenimiento, puede que fuera por ayudarla a poner fin a su odio, puede que fuera porque ambas pensaban que habían vivido tiempo del que se merecían; pero a veces hablar con Jack era reconfortante.

-Es que no sé si seré un buen ejemplo – necesitaba decirlo en voz alta a otra persona que no fuera a Liara – O si sabré cuidarlas. Me asusta que pasé algo en el parto, o te lo sostenga en brazos y se caiga, o que enferme, o cualquier cosa.

Era tal su miedo a l incertidumbre que no podía ni enumerar los motivos de su temor. La sola idea de poder perder a su futura hija, a Liara, la vida de ensueño que tenía; la hacia temblar. Temblar como una niña aterrorizada; algo que no le había sucedido ni cuando se vio cara a cara con el Heraldo.

-Shep – el tono de la biótica era serio y llamaba a la calma – Has salvado a millones de personas deteniendo a los hijos de puta de los recolectores. Eres el mejor ejemplo y serás el mejor padre, madre, lo que sea, de Thessia.

-Gracias – sonrió a la holo-pantalla – Apreció mucho que digas algo así.

-Sí. Tu tranquila, cuando queráis yo y Miranda cuidaremos a la pequeña – añadió con una amplia sonrisa – Seremos las mejores tías.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio del despacho.

-Estoy segura de ello.

-La animadora me esta ayudando a que sea más educada.

-¿Sí? – estaba sorprendida, aunque no había visto mucha mejoría.

-Sí, joder – afirmó de forma muy contradictoria – Así no te tienes que preocupar porque sea un mal ejemplo.

En aquel momento, se abrió la red interna de la casa. No había vídeo, solo la voz jadeante de Liara.

-Jane – gemía intentando recuperar el aliento – Ya viene.


	2. Chapter 2

Una de mis parejas preferidas, de una de mis sagas preferidas. Liara y Shepard, en concreto la versión femenina de Shepard (te da la opción de ser hombre o mujer), a punto de tener un bebé. Me apetecía escribir algo así porque no es muy común y el fandom de Mass Effect en español es francamente escaso. Por si fuera poco, el fandom que hace fics es minúsculo y debes de ir a los grandes fickers ingleses para leer algo de Mass Effect entretenido, al menos que contenga a este duo.

Disclaimer: Mass Effect y los personajes que aqui se muestras pertenencen a Bioware y EA.

 **Shepard, Liara y un bebé. 2  
**

A veces pensaba que haber terminado con la amenaza segadora no podía ni comprarse a la espera de escuchar tales palabras de su esposa. Pudo confirmar que estaba en lo cierto. Sin despedirse, cerró la llamada con Jack y saltó por encima de la mesa, arrojando al suelo la maqueta y cruzando todo el despacho de dos zancadas.

No sabría precisar que había ocurrido después, pero casi sin darse cuenta atravesó el pasillo, subió por las escaleras y llegó a su dormitorio. Allí, con sus hermosos ojos violetas bañados en lagrimas, estaba su esposa.

-Liara – se aproximó a su bondmate, preocupada por el llanto que salía de ella – ¿Te has hecho daño?, ¿qué sucede?.

-Tranquila – aspiró, intentando calmarse – Me he asustado y me duele bastante.

Con un leve beso en la frente, la pelirroja intentó calmarla. La piel azulina de su esposa brillaba por el sudor y el calor del clásico verano thessiano.

-Todo irá bien, tranquila – acariciaba la cresta de la asari mientras con su terminal de pulsera activaba su aero-vehiculo y ponía en marcha un programa de aviso llamado "bebé en camino".

"Bebé en camino" simplemente era una serie de parámetros que había programado para mayor seguridad. Mientras ella tomaba una maleta del armario que llevaba semanas preparada con todo lo necesario, la Doctora Chawkas y las Matronas asari eran avisadas de forma automática. Podía sonar exagerado, pero no lo era. Las Asari nunca tenían 'falsas alarmas', sabían muy bien cuando se acercaba el momento.

Las Asari estaban unidas por un vinculo sináptico y biótico con sus retoños cuando estos estaban en el viente de sus madres. Poco a poco, el vínculo se gestaba hasta que la madre Asari podía confirmar que estaba en contacto con una vida. Era en ese momento cuando empezaba a compartir ese vinculo con su bondmate. Así pues, las madres de dicha raza sabían cuando se gestaban y hasta cuando estaban listas para salir al mundo porque, además de las contracciones y el dolor, la madre dejaba de tener el vínculo y de sentir a su niña. En ese momento, el bebé dejaba claro que ya estaba lista para salir al mundo.

-Cariño, llama a mi padre – rogó Liara mientras se ponía unas zapatillas

-Claro – su entrenamiento militar no valía para nada. Podía estar preparada para todo, pero no para esto.

Liara se levantó, ayudada por su mujer, con un gran esfuerzo. Lentamente, ambas mujeres descendieron las escaleras, muy despacio debido al temor a caer que poseía la arqueóloga de piel azul. Había entrado en un estado tal que era su instinto de conservación el que hablaba por ella y procuraba no exponerse al más mínimo peligro ante el miedo a resultar herida.

-Aethyta – Jane estaba dejando un mensaje a su suegra – Liara esta de parto. Vamos al hospital.

Poco a poco, escalón tras escalón, la antigua comandante sujetaba a su esposa y la acompañaba en el descenso.

-Lo haces muy bien cariño – le decía la pelirroja – Tranquila.

-Gracias – respondió entre lagrimas – Te quiero.

Con cuidado, besó a Asari en sus crestas. A veces, su esposa tenía esos momentos de miedo y amor que le propiciaban el torrente de hormonas circulando por su cuerpo.

Una vez en la primera planta, se dirigieron al garaje, donde el piloto automático ya había encendido el motor del transbordador. Shepard arrojó la maleta en el asiento trasero y con extremo cuidado, ayudó a que su esposa se acomodase. Tenía tanta prisa que casi iniciar la marcha sin haber abierto la puerta del garaje.

-Tranquila, Jane – reía divertida la embarazada mientras conectaba la puerta del garaje – Céntrate.

-Lo haré cuando estemos en el hospital – se defendió poniendo un puchero.

Al abrirse las puertas, no había tráfico. Ni un solo vehículo estorbaba el cielo. Ambas vivían a las afueras de la ciudad pero el hecho no era ese. Al parecer, el programa de "bebé en camino" había avisado correctamente a Tevos, quien había preparado una comitiva de escolta que estaba llegando a las cercanías de la estancia Shepard-T'Soni.

-Creo que esto es exagerado – sonrió incrédula la arqueóloga.

-Bueno – dijo la militar de cabello rojizo – Nos vendrá bien.

El auto-vehículo del matrimonio iba escoltado por tres Rapitrans del cuerpo policial de la ciudad. Eso le agradó a la antigua militar que pudo pisar el acelerador a fondo, custodiada por un transbordador de Asalto Pesado. Esa velocidad fue la indicada porque Liara sufrió otra fuerte contracción.

-Es tan peleadora como tu – gruñó, dejando ver el sudor en su piel cerúlea.

-Recuerda quien es aquí un octavo Krogan – estaba muy asustada por ver a su bondmate sufrir pero sabía que un duelo de ingenio podría distraer a su chica.

-Militar de carrera, destructora de Segadores, forjada en la guerra – matizó – eso es más que un octavo Krogan.

-Te faltó decir que medio irlandesa – era un pequeño orgullo personal poder haber visto las costas de sus ancestros. Ella estaba orgullosa de su sangre eire y sus raíces de Avalón.

-¿Eso es malo? – para las Asari, la mayoría de los humanos eran físicamente iguales.

-Tenemos fama de peleadores y bebedores – aclaró – Y yo soy buena en ambas cosas.

-Creo que Wrex discutiría eso ultimo.

-Creo que Wrex aun esta emocionado por saber que el próximo Sherpard es un octavo Krogan – bromeó.

-Como le enseñe a dar cabezazos a mi pequeña – su mirada destilaba una amenaza silenciosa.

-Eso se lo enseñará antes Aethyta.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del hospital, con una comitiva de enfermeras esperándolas. No todo los días se traía al mundo a la hija de la salvadora de la galaxia. Media docena de enfermeras, La doctora Chawkas y la matrona Lylien, esperaban a la futura madre.

-Bienvenidos – saludó la matrona, regalando a ambas mujeres una amplia y amigable sonrisa – Vamos a preparar a la futura madre para el parto. Usted espere aquí.

-Pero...

-Shepard – una mano se posó en su brazo – Nos veremos en la sala de partos. Tranquila.

-Tiene razón – la calmó Chawkas – la desvestirán y le darán un relajante que active su biótica. Tu no eres biótica y deberías esperar para entrar. Además, los partos Asari son largos en su caso.

Ella ya sabía que los partos Asari eran largos. Ese era el gran inconveniente de traer al universo una vida milenaria. Además, Liara aun era muy joven. En términos Asari, era aun una adolescentes y debía pasar por un proceso inmunológico. Sí dictaminaban que el sistema inmune de Liara no era fuerte, la humana no podría entrar a la sala de partos. Sí el sistema inmune estaba sano, podría ir a compartir el nacimiento de su hija.

-Pero ha tomado las medicinas y el suplemento vitáminico – decía la pelirroja.

-Solo deja que lo comprueben – dijo la doctora mientras la rodeaba con un brazo para reconfortarla.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras espero?.

-Podrías avisar a la tripulación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mass Effect pertenecen a Bioware y EA**

 **Shepard, Liara y un bebé. 3º parte.**

Nerviosa ante la idea de no poder asistir al nacimiento de su hija, la comandante Shepard se dispuso a hacer lo que la doctora Chawkas le había recomendado. Aun faltarían unos minutos para que las matronas asari decidieran si el sistema inmunológico de Liara y del bebé estaban en los niveles óptimos para que su compañero vinculado pudiera unirse al proceso del parto, así que era mejor distraerse. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada o empezaría a subirse por las paredes.

Jane Shepard, la primer Espectro humana, la Salvadora de la Galaxia, la Gran Heroína; estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Recordando las palabras de la doctora Cawkas se dispuso a empezar a teclear en su holo-herramienta un mensaje global para sus contactos más cercanos. Durante la fiesta de celebración del embarazo, a la cual habían asistido todos sus amigos, su tripulación tomó el titulo honorifico del "Ejercito de tíos y tías" y habían exigido a la humana que les notificase cualquier cosa.

Prácticamente habían secuestrado la holo- herramienta de Shepard para realizar un grupo llamado "Baby Army", nombre que decidió Grunt para motivar a los padres. Allí se topaban todos los contactos de la antigua tripulación de la Normandy, esperando por cualquier novedad.

Siempre le enviaban algún mensaje o le llamaban para saber que tal estaba la pareja, pero ahora la cosa iba a ser algo muy importante. Después de corregir el textos y resoplar para calmar los nervios envió el mensaje.

" _El bebé ya viene. Liara esta de parto. Estamos en el hospital._

 _Todo va bien pero están haciendo un chequeo._

 _Estoy en la sala de espera. Deseadme suerte. Shep."_

No habían pasado ni veinte segundos cuando recibió el aviso de una llamada entrante. En su pantalla aparecía el rostro de su buen amigo, Wrex, el señor de Tunchanka y líder del clan Urdnot. Cuando la mujer aceptó la llamada podía observar a su amigo intentando emular un grotesca sonrisa de felicidad. Los krogan eran seres intimidantes de aspecto terrible y las cicatrices de Wrex lo hacían aun más intimidante. Lo que intentaba ser una cara amistosa semejaba ser el preámbulo de un grito de guerra.

-Shepard – bramó el alienigena – Acabo de leer la noticia. Felicidades.

-Gracias – se rascó la cabeza – Supongo. Aunque es Liara quien ha estado llevando a esa señorita en su vientre por meses.

-Tienes razón – bromeó con un tono sarcástico – Se me había olvidado que salvar a la galaxia no cuenta.

-No es lo mismo – quiso aclararla al ser de cresta quitinosa que para ella su esposa era su mundo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo observó como un cuenco impactaba en la cara de Wrex.

Sorprendida ante aquel ataque, sobretodo porque había que esas loco para lanzarle una ensaladera a un krogan, la mente de la pelirroja empezaba a pensar en miles de opciones bélicas.

Comandos mercenarios, opositores a su gobierno pacifico, rebelde tunchankanos o personas a las que les debía dinero; muchos podían ir contra Urdnot Wrex. Sin embargo, su corazón de girl-scout se calmó cuando escuchó otra voz conocida.

-Vuelve a decir algo así, estúpido Pychak, y sabrás lo que es bueno – dijo Urdnot Bakara, la esposa de Wrex – Liara lleva al fruto de la salvadora de nuestro pueblo y de todos los pueblos, en su vientre. Guarda respeto.

-Solo estoy diciendo a Shepard que cuide de su cachorro – se justificó – Será un octavo Krogran y además una Shepard.

-Es cierto – sonrió al recordar que su bella esposa tenía un abuelo krogan.

-Tranquila Shep, le enseñaré a dar cabezazos como si fuera toda una krogan – bromeó con una sonrisa el macho Urdnot.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! – gritó la esposa del caudillo.

Por mucho que al caudillo reconvertido en político le disgustase admitirlo, su esposa era quien gobernaba en su casa. Igual que alta que su marido, con el mismo carácter indómito de su pueblo, pero con el aire de templanza y misticismo que envolvía a las hembras krogan. Urdnot Bakara era una fémina que no aguantaba ningún desprecio de nadie. Ni siquiera de su marido.

Cuando por fin se puso ante la cámara, se podía ver a la sacerdotisa de Tunchanka con un rodillo de amasar en una mano.

-Buena fortuna, Comandante – saludó con su educación tradicional – Espero que sean muy felices ahora que ampliarán la familia.

-Eres muy amable, Bakara. ¿Estabais cenando?.

-Estaba mejorando mis dominios en la repostería que tanto nos agradó en nuestra ultima visita. Confio en poder dominar la técnica en unos días.

Poco acostumbrados a los dulces; Wrex y Bakara disfrutaron de catar todos los dulces que Liara había almacenado en la despensa para prevenir sus futuros antojos.

-Te deseo suerte con ello.

-Yo soy quien la necesitará si vuelve a darme un bizcocho quemado y tengo que comerlo igual – rió el caudillo guerrero.

-Al menos es mejor que la bazofia que comes y te hace engordar – gruñó Bakara.

Sabiendo que aquella discusión acabaría al modo krogan, con violencia, la futura madre decidió cortar la conversación.

-Bueno chicos os tengo que dejar. Un abrazo – y colgó justo antes de ver como Wrex iba a ser golpeado con el instrumento de cocina.

Mejor no meterse con tu esposa si es una Krogan

Al despedirse sus buenos amigos de Tunchanka, recibió una llamada desde la Tierra. Al aceptar la llamada pudo ver a su buena amiga Ashley Williams, con su cuerpo bañado por el sol del planeta natal de los humanos. La morena era una mujer dura y fuerte; y eso la convirtió en la segunda Espectro humana, aunque Shepard jamás le decía nada sobre quien fue primero. Al ver aquella piel tostada al sol, la pelirroja tuvo que admitir que su amiga era muy atractiva pero que ambas tenían gustos opuestos. Ash era heterosexual y Jane tenía un gusto especial por las chicas de piel azulada.

-Felicidades – gritó la teniente Williams como si de una colegiala se tratase – Vamos a tener una mini-Shep en breves.

-Tecnicamente seguirá siendo Asari, así que será más una mini-Liara.

-Tonterías – refutó – Eres su padre, madre o lo que digan las Asari. Eres la otra mitad que hizo falta para que naciera, así que es parte de ti. Felicidades.

-Bueno – esta vez quería matizarlo – Es Liara quien ha pasado por lo peor. Me trajo a la vida, casi me vio morir de nuevo y ahora trae al mundo a nuestra pequeña. Ella es increíble.

En sus palabras se podía destilar el amor y la devoción que guardaba por su esposa. Después de tantos sufrimientos y tanta tristeza, por fin era felices e iban a serlo aun más. A veces pasaban días enteros pensando donde colocar las cosas de la pequeña y planeando todo lo que iban a hacer con su hija cuando naciera. Para Jane, todo esto lo podía vivir gracias a su esposa

-Pero estáis juntos. Sois un equipo – dijo Ash mientras tomaba un trago de una bebida de cóctel – Y tenéis que apoyaros en todo, compartir los éxitos y los fracasos. Compartir las alegrías y las tristezas. Compartir vuestros recuerdos y vuestras ilusiones.

Aquel comentario era muy familiar. Demasiado.

-Ash, ¿estas citando el discurso de mi boda? – Ashely se había ofrecido a realizar un discurso durante la boda oficial que celebraron.

Dicha petición fue aceptada debido al profundo amor por la literatura que tenía la soldado. Con un amor por la literatura inculcado desde niña, el discurso de la boda Shepard-T'Soni fue tan emotivo que hizo que más de uno necesitase un pañuelo después.

-Sí – admitió en un tono burlesco – Tengo que aprovecharlo. No sé cuando podré volver a reutilizarlo.

-Muy graciosa – ahora venía una pregunta obligatoria – ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción?.

-Va lenta, pero al menos todo el mundo esta ayudando – comentó – Yo me he tomado unos días de descanso porque hacia un mes que no descansaba.

-¿Y Vega? – en referencia al soldado que ambas conocían – ¿Sigues con él?.

-No – respondió despreocupada – Decidimos que lo nuestro era solo físico y que ahora mismo ambos queríamos algo más. Lo bueno es que seguimos siendo amigos y a veces vamos a tomar algo juntos. Esta con una chica que conoció hace unos meses y le va bien.

-Me alegro. Dale recuerdos de mi parte – Vega podría ser un tonto presumido, pero en el fondo era un peluche. Un oso de peluche musculoso que levantaba más de cien kilos.

No pudo continuar charlando con Ash porque estaba recibiendo la llamada de su camarada más memorable, Garrus Valkarian.

-Oye Ash, te tengo que dejar – se disculpó – Todo el mundo quiere llamarme.

-De acuerdo. Cuidate futura papa – bromeó.

Nada más apagar la pantalla de la teniente Williams pudo conectar la pantalla del turiano, el cual estaba apoyado en una desvencijada motocicleta que había estado construyendo en sus ratos libres. Aquella moto respondía a la necesidad del francotirador de tener la mente ocupada en tiempos de paz, teniendo que alejarse de las meticulosas calibraciones que tanto adoraba. Además, el hecho de poder montar un vehículo de terrestre le hacía sentir libre. A veces bromeaba diciendo que le hubiera gustado ser un motero salvaje que recorre los senderos del desierto de Palaven, el planeta natal de los turianos.

-Shep – saludó el antiguo turiano conocido por muchos como Arcángel – Acabo de leer la buena noticia. Felicidades.

Había jaleo en Palaven. Valkarian sudaba debido al calor que le producía el casco y a la noche calurosa de la que estaba disfrutando.

-Gracias amigo – ellos no tenían secretos el uno para el otro y por eso era tan sencillo hablar juntos – ¿Te duele la cicatriz?.

Después de la herida que se provocó en Omega, a Garrus solían dolerle las cicatrices si hacia mucho calor. Los doctores que visitó le explicaron que era debido al daño nervioso en la zona.

-No me duele – tranquilizó a su buena amiga – Tali te manda saludos y felicitaciones.

-¿La has visto hace poco?.

-Viene en visita diplomática – explicó con cierta vergüenza ante la mirada picara de su amiga – Los quarianos negocian un tratado para que el ejercito turiano tenga un destacamento en Rannoch.

-Y de paso vosotros tenéis reuniones con otro estilo de diplomacia – se burló la pelirroja, provocando que su amigo bajase la mirada ante un ataque de timidez impropio de él.

-Dejalo Shep.

-Esta bien – rió – Pero dile a Tali que en cuanto podáis quiero que vengáis a conocer a Benezia en persona.

La sola idea de poder ver a la niña hizo sonreír al adusto francotirador. Por mucho que lo negase, era un tipo con un lado tierno que se derretía por los niños. De hecho, debido al ataque de los Segadores y a los miles de niños que quedaron huérfanos, había comenzado a ayudar activamente en el orfanato de la capital.

-No te preocupes – alegó – Tali ha adquirido nuevos filtros y programas para que nada de lo que escupa tu bebé pueda hacerle daño.

-Me alegro – dijo alzando una ceja ante la impresión que tenían de su hija.

A veces para Tali semejaba que los niños de otras razas que no fueran quarianos eran brutos e hiperactivos diablillos con rostro de ángel. La humana solo rezaba porque su hija pudiera controlar sus impulsos de curiosidad y no terminase poniendo en peligro a una quarina sin apenas sistema inmunológico.

Aunque Tali temía a los pequeños no era por odio, sino por simple desconocimiento. Tenía miedo de que alguno rasgase su traje o a darles miedo. Garrus ayudó a disipar esos miedo y saber que Liara estaba embarazada la emocionó hasta un punto expectante espera. Era como si supiera que la hija de su salvadora no podía ser mala.

-Solo espero que la niña salga a Liara – bromeó el francotirador – Así al menos sería guapa.

-Fue a hablar el turiano que paró un misil con la cara – replicó mientras alzaba una ceja, confiada de que su amigo la veía atractiva.

-Muy graciosa. Sin mi experiencia jamás hubieras salvado la galaxia – cosa que era completamente verdad, pero que no fue dicho con tono despótico alguno – Así que me merezco ser el primero el regalarle un rifle de precisión.

El semblante de la pelirroja se volvió rígido como una roca ante la idea de que su mejor amigo le diese a un bebé un arma. Casi alza la voz, pero eran más los nervios que otra cosa. Su amigo intentaba bromear para relajar el ambiente de tensión que

-Solamente es un bebé y no sé si cuando sea mayor querrá saber algo de armas.

-¡Venga! – protestó – Será una Shepard. Lleváis las armas y lo militar en la sangre.

-No exageres – sus ojos rodearon ante aquel comentario.

-Incluso Liara es una aventurera – añadió – Tu hija hará grandes cosas.

-Por ahora lo único que quiero que haga es que coma, ria, sonría y nos deje dormir – ya se había informado de las cortas etapas de sueño de los recién nacidos.

-Has podido con gigantes metálicos – la calmó – Podrás con ello.

-Gracias.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte, Shep. Tengo que ir a buscar a Tali.

-Vete a re-calibrar a tu novia – aunque ambos sabían a lo que se referían.

No hubo que esperar ni un segundo más hasta que vio en el terminal el login de Miranda Lawson. La novia de Jack reclamaba unos segundos de su antiguo comandante. Aun había tiempo par auna charla más. Al aceptar la videoconferencia pudo observar ese cabello moreno por los hombros y esos ojos azul hielo que atravesarían el corazón de cualquiera.

-Hola Miranda – saludó.

-Hola, Shepard – no podía esconder su enorme sonrisa – Es fantástico. Muchísimas felicidades a ambas. Dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte a Liara cuando todo termine.

-Gracias – era la primera persona que se acordaba de Liara en las conversaciones – Seguro que cuando mejore podréis retomar esos estudios conjuntos.

A partir de las pruebas lanzadas a Javik, el ultimo de los señores proteanos con vida, Miranda y Liara habían empezado a elaboras un mapa evolutivo que mezclaba los hallazgos arqueológico y la fisionomía de cada raza de la galaxia. De esta forma, podrían precisar la evolución cultural y física de diferentes sectores de la galaxia, así como la relación educacional de los poderes bióticos.

Jane no sabía mucho del tema, pero a fuerza de escuchar a su esposa hablando sobre ello había aprendido algún concepto básico. Eso era mucho más de lo que había logrado captar Jack, quien solía distraerse pasados dos minutos.

-¿Qué tal en la academia? – preguntó la comandante a su amiga.

Miranda había empezado a trabajar como auxiliar de biblioteca de la academia antibiótica de la Ciudadela. A decir verdad, continuaba en sus labores administrativas pero la academia era una labor que realizaba de forma gratuita para poder ayudar a los jóvenes refugiados. También lo hacia porque para Jack significaba mucho tenerla allí, apoyándola. La perdida de alguno de sus alumnos durante la guerra había hecho que la psicótica antibiótica temiese volver a la docencia, pero su chica siempre le daba la confianza necesaria.

-Bien – sonrió de forma burlona – Aunque Jack no para de insistir en tener sexo con la bibliotecaria.

-Típico de ella – la punk era muchas cosas, pero sobretodo una mujer de sangre caliente.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta? – no la veía cerca.

-Salió corriendo de casa – respondió – Ni supe el motivo. Me entere de que tu hija venía en camino por tu mensaje y no por ella. Simplemente gritó algo y se marchó corriendo.

Como si la invocasen, se podía ver como la puerta de la sala principal del apartamento de Miranda y Jack se abría, mostrando como la mujer tatuada arrastraba un enorme peluche con forma de oso panda. El muñeco era casi tan grande como una persona y tan mullido que la punk apenas lograba rodear el contorno con los brazos.

-Ayudame, animadora – pidió, ignorando la cara de absoluta sorpresa de su novia.

-¿Qué es eso? – gritó Miranda entre risas – ¿Te has vuelto loca?.

-Es para la bebé de Shepard y Azul – nombre cariñoso que le daba a Liara – Quiero darle un buen regalo a mini-azul.

-¿y para eso le has comprado el peluche más grande de la maldita tienda de juguetes? – aunque la pregunta era demasiado evidente al ver un peluche del tamaño de una persona.

-El segundo más grande – matizó – No quisieron venderme el peluche promocional de cinco metros los muy cabrones.

-¿Le ibas a comprar uno de cinco metros? – la australiana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-No estés celosa – dijo Jack – Este iba a ser para ti.

Entre el rostro de su chica, casi aplastada por un gigante muñeco con forma de oso panda, y lo surrealista de la situación; Miranda rompió a reír. Era tan raro verla soltar una carcajada que Jane casi no reconocía su risa.

-Luego te llamo para concretar la entrega de ese peluche – se despidió de la comandante.

-De acuerdo. Dile a Jack que con un peluche de casi dos metros es más que suficiente – aquel muñeco era tan grande que casi necesitaría su propia habitación.

Fue colgar la llamada y notar la llamada y notar un golpe brusco en el hombro. Al voltearse pudo ver a la matriarca Aethyta, el padre de Liara. Era difícil llamar a una mujer padre, pero las asari tenían un organigrama diferente para las relaciones familiares. Un organigrama que ignoraba y superaba las relaciones basadas en géneros.

-No estarás pensando en dejar a mi hija por esa ojos azules, ¿no? – preguntó la Matriarca.

Aethyta sabía que la humana amaba a su pequeña hija, pero disfrutaba metiéndose con la pelirroja.

-Muy graciosa – respondió con sorna – Aproveche que están haciendo las pruebas a Liara para llamar a nuestros amigos.

-Muy bien. ¿Algún comentario curioso? – eran un extraño grupo, así que era fácil esperarse cualquier cosa.

-Wrex dice que le enseñará a dar cabezazos para reivindicar su parte krogan.

-Ni de broma – frunció el ceño ofendida. Lo que hizo que varias personas se centrasen en ellas.

-Tranquila Aethyta – intentó que su suegra bajase el tono – Dudo que vaya a hacerlo.

-Claro que no lo hará – solventó – Si alguien va a enseñarle a mi nieta a dar cabezazos seré yo.

La mirada de sorpresa de la humana era tan grande que los ojos amenazaban con caerse de su rostro ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué has dicho? – quería confirmarlo.

-Lo que has oído – afirmó con rotundidad – Mi padre me enseño a mi y como ves me fue bien.

-Confirmado – pero sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué?.

-Nada, nada. Perdona.

-Benezia no me dejó cuidar a Little Wing – el apodo que le dio a su hija la hacia emanar un profundo amor por su pequeña Liara – Pero tendréis quien la cuide siempre. No pienso alejarme de mi nieta.

En su voz se notaba la determinación de quien había perdido mucho y de quien por fin comenzaba a ganar. Esa emoción por su hija y su nieta la embargaban de orgullo y de una inquietud por tener al bebé en brazos.

-La pequeña adorará a su abuela Aethyta.

-Seguro – dijo henchida de jactancia – Tu no la cagues.

Antes de que Jane pudiera replicar el comentario, una enfermera se acercó a ambas engalanando su rostro con una reconfortante sonrisa.

-Señora Shepard – dijo la asari vestida de blanco – Las pruebas de su compañera vinculada han ido bien. Si lo desea puede asistirla en el parto.

Durante un segundo no existió nada. La pelirroja flotaba ante los nervios que surgieron de su estomago. Quería estar al lado de su esposa, pero también estaba aterrada al ver lo que iba a suceder . Iba a tener una hija. Una hermosa hija. Fruto de su amor con la más hermosa, inteligente y valiente de las asari. Sí, no había nada más que la sensación de que sus pies se desprendían del suelo.

-Ve – la voz de Aethyta la sacó del trance en el que sus miedos e ilusiones la habían sumido – Ve y traeme a mi nieta.

-Lo haré.


End file.
